One second refrain, two for solace
by J-crusader
Summary: The chapel can't always hold good dreams for her nor can it control the pain set on him.


There's no sound

_Where is this place?_

Where's this place?

_The moon is huge and blinding white. _

The sea…the moon, pure black

_Odd…_

Where's my brother?

_The moon in the sky is white yet the reflection in the water is black._

Where's everybody?

_I hear weeping…_

I've seen this place before…

_That is…_

I feel water collecting.

_Linalee…_

My eyes are lost in the familiar debris.

_I have to get to her. _

My eyes wander in the dark water…there's something…

_My hand reaches out to the water…_

A cross embedded…

_My hand is stopped by another…_

My lungs go sore, why is all I hear silence?

_The water turns to ice…it cracks…_

That is…

_No…_

Her eyes shot open, she felt liquid roll down her cheek. Sticking her tongue out she tasted, it was salty.

His chest ached, his left eye spinned three hundred sixty, the pain was excruciating.

The night was terribly hot and the buzzing of the crickets was loud, he didn't know how the others could sleep under these conditions, and he knew he couldn't. That was one reason, the other wasn't really to his liking, and he'd rather give the first if he was found wandering around the corridors. His left eye activated itself, how it came to be, he himself didn't know. The circular shaped gear covered his left eye, it protruded out of his face, the smaller gear rotated swiftly around it, giving off a loud creaking noise. The pain which it gave to him was horrible, the pain…how he wished it would go all away, just for the night. A sharp pang surged once again, he quickly brought his hand to his face, covering the nuisance, with all hope that it will disappear. The sweat drops rolled continuously off his chin, it would be litre if his left eye kept on activating. The fluttering of wings could be heard above him, he smirked, 'You'd be great help if you could stop it Timcampi…' The small golden object circled above his head, '…sadly you can't.' He grunted as the pain increased, though the creaking of the gears was exceptionally loud, he heard a shuffle and a voice barely above a whisper…

"Allen…"

He turned with fear, his hand still covering his eye. His eyes widened, the pain buffered.

"There you are…"

The volume of her voice increased slowly.

The moonlight which streamed through the glass panels of the chapel gave him the perfect view of the girl standing five feet away from him, she started walking.

His chest ached, she had to be here, he stammered,

"Wha…What happened? Why are you here at this hour, hiding from something?"

The girl stopped at her tracks, hands clenched into fist, he could hear the embarrassment emit from her,

"Idiot! I'm not hiding!" she turned red at his question, pulling her coat properly back onto her shoulder. She noticed something…

He laughed inside, it was pleasing for him to see her like that, and it would make his day if he kept on seeing it. He heard her voice question, this time full of worry,

"Your left eye…what happen to it?"

He felt his white bangs drop onto his hand, the sweat over his face made it stick, his hand over his face was something peculiar…he took a step back,

"Nothing! It's…nothing! Really…" he could feel the darkness envelope around him as his started backwards; Timcampi flew behind him, watching the scenes as they flashed, its golden colour gave its sparkle.

"…Really! You should go back to bed!" she took a step forward, but stopped abruptly, as the darkness took him in, her chest collapsed at the sight. Her body rushed towards him.

"Ah…Wait!" he felt the girl's hands wrap around his, pulling him.

"If you don't want to let me see it…I won't!" she lowered her head, eyes searching for something to distract her, but her shaky voice gave everything away.

"Just don't go into the dark." His free eye travelled to the girl in the moonlight – dark?

The warms hands around his free started to tremble; her voice became shakier, "Don't disappear into the darkness!"

His blue eyes widened further…disappear?

Silence engulfed them…the creaking of his left eye stopped, Timcampi's fluttering ceased to exist, and it seemed that they weren't breathing. He cracked it,

"What happened…? Linalee…?" her eyes still focused on the floor. She had no words to explain, she let his voice continue,

"After the trip in the train, you seemed you lost all your energy." Her eyes stayed.

"What happened…?"

"Is it a bad dream?" she saw the debris, the black moon…the dark waters.

"What did you see?"

The left hand stood out in the dark waters, the cross on it was familiar and the colour red which tainted it…

Her chest ached; she felt tears collect at her eyes, ready to flow. She flushed red…

He felt the girl rush into him, grabbing onto his shoulder, the cries which she gave out made his heart sting.

* * *

"The world…destroyed…dream?" he freed his hand off his left eye, grabbing hold of the Timcampi, 'You're not allowed to watch.'

The girl pressed against his body shivered, nodding slowly at his response.

"Everyone hates that type of dreams…they are a nuisance." He huffed, his right hand floated above the form against him.

"It's been the same dream every night…" he pressed softly into the girl hair – no wonder.

"…Is like reality, every night it becomes clearer and clearer, but it turns even worse." He could hear the girl sniffle and the hold on his shirt become even tighter.

"When I awake, you're not there…" he found the body against him tense up.

"I have this uncomfortable feeling, that's why I find you." He could feel her tears through his coat.

"Sorry…You're fine and that's great." He found her nuzzle into the shoulder he offered.

The pain in his left eye seemed to have lessened, but the pain in his chest still continued.

"You worry too much." He brought his arm around her, patting her back, ensuring her that would never happen – or not. He used his best tone, making sure that his doubts about it wouldn't show. They both knew; if he said it there was nothing to worry.

"Sorry." She grabbed tight onto his arm, she knew she had to believe him, her life was like a puzzle…without him her world wasn't complete.

The soft flutter of wings was heard in the halls of the chapel. The moonlight beamed on the both off them.

Her existence was one thing that kept him sane; her contact was the other that kept him together.

His presence was enough to keep her sound, his touch was the other that kept her yearning not to let go.

One second for refrain, the rest for solace.


End file.
